Remi
And as a special thanks to the auction winner(s), Angel and I would like to offer something special. We would like to offer to the auction winner(s) the option to be our guests for an afternoon in our studio. Over the years, we have received so many requests from people wanting to know more about our weaving process, where we weave, and what is behind the scenes at Meeyoo. So, if the auction winner(s) are willing, we would be honored to have you come to our homes and weave with us. Winner(s) will also have the opportunity to choose their wefts in person and to take home a small piece of Meeyoo that they will weave themselves. We would also love to take you to a nice dinner and treat you to a hotel stay for one night. The winners will also receive Rural and Proud goodie bags full of fun, local products (including some Meeyoo goodies, of course!) regardless of whether they opt to visit in person or not. - AUCTION NOTES - This auction is for 16 meters, with the option to purchase up to an additional 4 meters at the auction price per meter. * Meeyoo will work with winner(s) to determine desired lengths, up to 20 meters total. Upon request, Meeyoo will chop the 20 meters into no more than six pieces. If your group has more than six members, you will be responsible for combining sections and cutting after you receive the pieces. * * Meeyoo will work with winner(s) to choose weft colors. This may be done in person (yay!) or via Facebook Messenger. Final weft selections are limited to one color per piece (up to six pieces). No split wefts. Additionally, tail accents are only allowed on finished (hemmed) wraps longer than 4.2m. Meeyoo will hem up to six pieces. 'BABY TULA + MEEYOO SEMI-CUSTOM FUNDRAISING AUCTION ' 100% of the proceeds from this auction will go directly to Kerry’s family. The winner will work directly with Meeyoo to choose the weft color that they would like. Winner may also choose which rail they would like to be at the top of the carrier. Meeyoo will then send the piece to Baby Tula where the winner will have the option to choose the size Tula they would like (half Standard, half Toddler or half Free to Grow, or a Coast version of any of the aforementioned). Meeyoo will work with winner to choose their weft color and will test up to 5 options. Coordinating ready-made accessories will be provided to the winner by Meeyoo at no additional cost. 18491605_10155036474258673_5112747122139878811_o.jpg|L-R: Natural, Yellow, Rose Pale, Fuchsia, Cherry, Vert Pale, Turquoise, Peacock, Bleu Pale, Bleu, Periwinkle, Charcoal, Black 18491609_10155047374783673_850866528041242347_o.jpg|L-R: Magenta, Lilas, Natural 18485870_10155047498758673_1734179199188651904_n.jpg|L-R: Lilas, Magenta, Mauve Pale, Royal 18555966_10155043809278673_3039749656100865484_n.jpg|Fuchsia and Bleu 18595321_10155044065888673_56772590360634406_o.jpg|Natural Weft Remi crossbody.jpg|Remi Crossbody Remi.jpg|Remi CB Remi crossbody brown.jpg|Remi Crossbody remi brown.jpg|Remi Wristlet Remi Turquoise.jpg|Remi Turquoise Remi Turq.jpg|Remi Turquoise Remi Peacock.jpg|Remi Peacock Remi Light Bleu.jpg|Remi Light Blue Remi Light Bleu CB.jpg|Remi Light Blue CB Remi mauve pale.jpg|Remi Mauve Pale remiblk.jpg|Remi Black remi black.jpg|Remi remi mauve pale CB.jpg|Remi Mauve Pale CB Reni Natty.jpg|Remi Natty CB remi CB.jpg|Remi CB Remi Blue Moyen CB.jpg|Remi Blue Moyen CB remi bleu moyen.jpg|Remi Bleu Moyen